La Historia no Contada de Howler O'Donnell
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La noche anterior al enfrentamiento final con los Guerreros Phantom, Howler escribe en su bitácora y reflexiona sobre su pasado, y su presente. Capítulo extra de Star Fox Shadow of the Wolf.


_**NDA:**__ Hey gente, ¿cómo están__?__ No, este no es el siguiente capítulo de Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf, sino una parte extra que ocurre durante el penúltimo capítulo. Si han seguido la historia, les diré que este no es absolutamente necesario leerlo, a menos que deseen conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de Howler, es por eso que lo subo como un oneshot aparte, sin mencionar que quise practicar un poco escritura en primera persona. En sí, aquí Howler está escribiendo su bitácora la noche anterior a la partida hacia el enfrentamiento final contra los guerreros Phantom, y reflexiona un poco sobre los sucesos recientes, y el pasado lejano que decidió dejar atrás hace años, como una forma de desahogarse de los sentimientos y recuerdos que suelen atormentarlo de su vida pasada. Bueno, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo. _

**La Historia No Contada de Howler O'Donnell****.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Howler O'Donnell es un personaje de mi creación. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_En el Puerto Espacial de Corneria…_

El momento de la verdad se acerca. En el interior del Great Fox, los miembros del equipo Star Fox están haciendo las preparaciones finales. En aproximadamente 18 horas, ellos, junto con todas las fuerzas de las milicias corneriana y solariana, y todos los pilotos y mercenarios independientes que decidieron unirse a ellos partirán hacia el enfrentamiento final contra los Guerreros Phantom. La batalla ha sido larga, y muchos de sus camaradas han perecido en el camino, pero muy pronto, llegará la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por ellos.

- Esos locos serán mucho más violentos que en el simulador. – comentó Falco, bajándose de la cabina del simulador de vuelo. - ¿Seguro que estaremos bien? –

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es tomar una buena siesta. – sugirió Fox. – Si con todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no podemos detenerlos, nada lo hará. -

- Concuerdo con Fox. – dijo Krystal. – Será mejor descansar, así estaremos bien despiertos y dispuestos mañana. -

- *Bostezo*, te apoyo, yo ya tengo sueño. – dijo Slippy con voz somnolienta.

- No sé como voy a dormir esta noche. – dijo Falco.

- Encuentra la forma. – dijo Fox. – No podemos prescindir de tu destreza mañana. -

- De eso no hay duda. – corroboró Howler.

Todos decidieron abandonar la sala de entrenamiento y apagaron las luces. Peppy, que como de costumbre estaba en el puente, dejó a ROB en modo sueño, y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los cinco pilotos se fue a su dormitorio respectivo, y dándose las buenas noches antes de entrar, cada uno se tiró en su cama a dormir inmediatamente. Todos, a excepción de uno… que aún tenía algo que hacer esa noche antes de dormir.

Howler decidió quedarse despierto un rato más. Lo que iba a hacer no le tomaría demasiado tiempo. El lobo sacó una maleta de su armario, y al abrirla, en su interior había una laptop. Inmediatamente la encendió y abrió una pantalla que mostraba "Howler's Log" en letras plateadas sobre un fondo azul oscuro. Debajo había una caja de texto que decía "Enter Password". El lobo tecleó su clave de acceso, y al pulsar la tecla Enter, un par de segundos después apareció "Access Granted" en la pantalla en letras parpadeantes, y se abrió lo que parecía ser un programa de texto. Exhalando un suspiro, comenzó a escribir en él.

"_**Bitácora de Howler O'Donnell. Fecha espacial, 16/11/ 27XX según el calendario solariano.**_

_**Hemos terminado con las últimas preparaciones para la batalla final. Pese a todo lo que hemos hecho, el factor de incertidumbre todavía sigue presente. Hemos ganado las últimas batallas por los pelos, y empiezo a preguntarme si fue que realmente tuvimos mucha suerte. De todos modos, es todo lo que podemos hacer, no nos queda más que esforzarnos y esperar lo mejor."**_

Howler se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. Se puso a pensar un poco con la mano en el mentón, como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué más debería escribir en su bitácora.

"_**He escrito en esta bitácora desde hace casi 5 años, sin ninguna razón aparente. No es como que realmente vaya a mostrárselo a alguien. Simplemente, me gusta llevar un registro de mis misiones, todo lo que hago y lo que consigo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás he escrito nada que realmente valga la pena recordar. Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, creo que es un buen momento para repasar viejas páginas de mi vida. Viejas páginas de mucho antes de cuando comencé a escribir esta bitácora.**_

_**Nací en el planeta Corneria. Yo era el segundo de tres hermanos, Wolf era el mayor, y Riley era la menor. No puedo recordar si fui feliz en mi infancia, ya que todo lo que supe fue que nuestra madre murió al poco de haber nacido Riley, y a causa de nuestro carácter rebelde, estábamos constantemente peleando con nuestro padre. Quizás se sentía frustrado por no poder llevar la carga de nosotros tres él solo, pero el hecho es que eventualmente, Wolf y yo decidimos huir de casa, cuando no pudimos soportarlo más. Él tenía 13 años, y yo 10. Un grupo de "buenos amigos" (una forma amable de llamar a la pandilla de delincuentes que dominaba el vecindario) nos acogió cuando no tuvimos a dónde ir. Al principio fue divertido, lo admito, era emocionante hacer lo que querías, cuando querías, y como querías, divertirte causando problemas en el vecindario, tomando lo que quisieras… hasta aquel fatídico día. **_

_**Tres años después de unirnos a la pandilla, el líder actual, y Wolf, mi hermano, estaban discutiendo sobre quién debería estar a cargo. Y desde luego, en las calles solo hay una única forma de decidir quién se queda y quién se va. El enfrentamiento fue brutal. Wolf recibió un golpe directo al ojo izquierdo con unos nudillos de titanio. En ese momento mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, solo resonaba en mis oídos el grito de dolor de Wolf, y en mi cabeza solo veía como su ojo sangraba a torrentes. No sé por qué lo hice, ni como, pero supe que tenía que intervenir antes que mi hermano recibiera algo aún peor. Me atravesé para recibir el segundo golpe que era para mi hermano. Todavía me duelen las costillas por el impacto cuando pienso en ello. Pero para nuestra buena, o mala fortuna, según se mire, en ese momento la policía llegó al sitio del enfrentamiento. Todos huyeron, excepto Wolf y yo. En su condición actual no podría escapar, y yo no iba a abandonarlo ahí. Sin más que hacer, ambos fuimos arrestados ese día. Ese, quizás, fue el punto que necesitaba para sobreponerme.**_

_**Como aún éramos menores de edad, nos dieron a elegir. Podríamos ir a academias militares para aprender disciplina y compensar por nuestros malos actos, o pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en una cárcel para menores. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ir tras las rejas, de modo que aceptamos ir a academias militares. Fuimos asignados a academias diferentes, y fue entonces que nuestros caminos se separaron.**_

_**Mis primeros meses fueron bastante agradables. Me llevó tiempo adaptarme, pero pronto descubrí que tenía habilidad natural para pilotear, y que realmente me encantaba volar. Creí que por fin había encontrado sentido a mi vida, y esperé que para Wolf hubiese sido igual. Pero, por desgracia, no fue así.**_

_**El camino que Wolf eligió terminó por afectarnos a ambos. A los pocos meses, supe que había escapado de la academia, y robó los planos de un prototipo de caza espacial que estaba siendo desarrollado para el ejército corneriano, codificado como "WOLFEN", entregándoselo a Andross para que lo desarrollara, y perfeccionara, a condición de permitírselo pilotear cuando estuviese terminado. Muy pronto, el nombre del escuadrón Star Wolf, y más aún, el de Wolf O'Donnell, fue conocido, y temido en todo el sistema.**_

_**No es fácil que los demás te vean con buenos ojos cuando tienes un hermano que encabeza la lista de los criminales más buscados del planeta. Nunca jamás, en toda mi vida me sentí tan avergonzado de mi nombre, y de mi apellido. Donde quiera que fuese, todos me señalaban como "el hermano menor de Wolf O'Donnell". Y desde luego, mi historial tampoco estaba completamente limpio. Cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable, hasta el punto en que decidí aislarme para escapar de ello.**_

_**Me escapé de la academia, robando uno de los cazas de entrenamiento. Durante el período que duraron las Guerras Lylat, viví como un fugitivo, tomando lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, en general viviendo de botín de guerra en las frecuentes escaramuzas entre los dos bandos. Nunca me dejaba atrapar, no podía permitirlo. Y fue así, como atraje la atención de mi hermano mayor. Aparentemente, uno de sus pilotos había abandonado el equipo Star Wolf, y estaba buscando un reemplazo. No estaba realmente seguro, pero sin otro lugar a dónde ir, ¿qué opciones tenía?**_

_**Creí que por tratarse de mi hermano mayor podría sobrellevarlo. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. Sus "nuevos amigos" si se les pudiera llamar así no parecían tener una sola pizca de principios en ninguna parte. Uno de ellos, Pigma, era un cerdo traicionero al que no le importaba lastimar o matar a quien fuese con tal de obtener mucho dinero a cambio. El otro, Leon, era un asesino sádico al que le encantaba jugar con la comida antes de devorarla. Pese a haber vivido gran parte de mi vida cometiendo crímenes para sobrevivir, si había algo que yo realmente aborrecía, era la violencia injustificada. Jamás, jamás sería capaz de matar a nadie a menos que realmente no tuviese otra opción. Y sé muy bien que ellos me detestaban por eso, tanto como yo a ellos. Lo cual, como es de esperarse, resultó en intentos (fallidos, afortunadamente) de deshacerse de mí, y que pareciera un accidente.**_

_**Sin embargo, mi orgullo me impedía ocultarme tras mi hermano mayor, a quién yo sabía ellos respetaban por ser su líder. Así, que nunca les dije nada, y hasta la fecha, él no tiene ni idea. Uno de ellos ya pagó, así que supongo que al otro no le tardará en venir lo suyo tampoco.**_

_**Así pasaron 3 años, viviendo como "la reserva" del equipo Star Wolf, aunque yo siempre me mantuve al margen cuando se trataba de algo "grande". Nunca quise tomar más de lo necesario, aunque en ocasiones, tuve que actuar de refuerzo para salvarles el pellejo cuando se metían en problemas. Nunca les saqué ni las gracias por ello.**_

_**Fue entonces que mi vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado. Había salido de nuestro escondite para ver si encontraba algo para reparar nuestras naves (a mí me tocaba improvisar de mecánico ya que no teníamos ninguno). Aterricé en Fortuna para explorar un poco una base militar abandonada, otrora utilizada como puesto de vigilancia del ejército corneriano. Noté a unos sujetos extraños ahí, y fue cuando decidí seguirlos. Descubrí que tenían en su poder un contenedor lleno de diamantes solarianos… y a ella.**_

_**Fueron circunstancias muy extrañas para conocernos. Ella era la hija de un oficial de alto rango del ejército solariano, a la que esos piratas espaciales habían secuestrado como pieza de rescate, y yo un simple mercenario de poca monta que casualmente se había metido ahí a robar en ese preciso momento. ¿Coincidencia o destino? No lo sé, y realmente no me importa. Quizás fue la mirada suplicante en sus ojos, o la sinceridad en su voz, pero algo en mi interior me impulsó a ayudarla.**_

_**Escapamos juntos, por los pelos, y fue por primera vez, que alguien me demostró genuina gratitud. A ella no le importaba quien era yo, ni lo que hacía. Simplemente, me dio las gracias con toda sinceridad, y me habló de que nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo. Hasta me ofreció hablar con su padre para ayudarme. Yo no estaba seguro, había estado solo tanto tiempo, y me había vuelto tan desconfiado de la gente, que no sabía si podía creerle. Pero ella insistió. Y aunque en un primer momento pensé en volver con Wolf, al final di la vuelta, y regresé por donde había venido. Decidí que dejaría atrás todo, y a todos. Era momento de comenzar de nuevo.**_

_**Cerina me presentó a su padre, el General Zinger, quien se mostró tan agradecido por lo que hice por su hija, que aún cuando me llevaron a juicio por mis crímenes, logró que me sacaran bajo libertad condicional, bajo la condición de que tendría que ponerme a su servicio a partir de ahora. Me llevó algo de tiempo estabilizarme, pero Cerina y su padre me ayudaron mucho. Parecía que por fin había dejado atrás mis días oscuros."**_

Howler volvió a detenerse. Dándose cuenta qué rumbo había tomado lo que estaba escribiendo, decidió que era hora de enfocarse a los sucesos recientes en los últimos meses.

"_**Había abandonado mi lugar de nacimiento en el Sistema Lylat, y pensé que para siempre. Pero un giro inesperado me hizo regresar a él. Fue la primera vez que no pude ver a mi cliente cara a cara, al solicitarme un trabajo. Solo me enviaron una transmisión de audio, y transfirieron la paga a mi cuenta por adelantado, dándome los detalles sobre a dónde debía ir, y lo que tenía que hacer. Pensando que quizás era un trato demasiado bueno, decidí rastrear la transmisión para descubrir su fuente. Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, la transmisión estaba usando un canal multidireccional que me hizo imposible descubrir su origen. Hasta la fecha, aún no sé quien haya sido.**_

_**Me dirigí hacia una base oculta más allá de la frontera, que estaba ocupada por los Guerreros Phantom. Supuestamente, tenía que hackear la base de datos y recoger toda la información posible sobre las armas que estaban fabricando. Al principio, pensé que solo eran un simple grupo de piratas espaciales, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaban muy por encima de eso, cuando vi con mis propios ojos el tipo de armas que estaban construyendo. Quienquiera que me hubiese enviado, sabía que Corneria pronto enfrentaría una enorme amenaza, y entendí por qué era tan importante.**_

_**No había visitado mi antiguo hogar en años, y realmente no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba al llegar. Aún cuando cumplí con mi trabajo al entregar la información, pensé que debía ayudar un poco más. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y antes de darme cuenta, pasé a formar parte del equipo Star Fox, irónicamente, los rivales del equipo al que pertenecí anteriormente.**_

_**Para alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo solo, es muy difícil formar parte de un grupo. Pero tratándose de Fox y los otros, vale la pena. Tuvimos algunas tensiones al inicio, pero ahora, me siento bastante bien aquí. Me atreveré a decir, que ellos son los mejores amigos que he encontrado jamás, y cada uno de ellos pone su propio aporte a su manera. Falco, es un poco pedante a veces, y sé que me considera como su rival, pero lo respeto por ser un buen piloto, quizás el mejor que haya conocido. Slippy, en batalla no es el más hábil de todos, pero su labor como mecánico es invaluable para el escuadrón, siempre mantiene todos nuestros vehículos y armamento en óptimas condiciones. Krystal, aún me intrigan bastante sus poderes telepáticos, que nos han salvado en varias ocasiones. Peppy, la voz de la experiencia, y el único miembro que queda del equipo Star Fox original, siempre está dispuesto a darnos a todos un buen consejo, dentro y fuera de batalla. Y el más importante de todos, Fox, es el mejor líder que haya conocido. Siempre se preocupa por nosotros, y no teme dar la cara por el equipo. Son un grupo excelente, del cual, pese a tener tan poco tiempo, me siento muy orgulloso de formar parte.**_

_**No han sido nada fáciles los enfrentamientos contra los Guerreros Phantom. Sé que si no fuera por todos mis amigos, jamás habría logrado llegar tan lejos. Nos hemos apoyado los unos a los otros a lo largo de esta contienda. El enfrentamiento final se acerca, y mañana, de un modo u otro, todo habrá terminado. No sé cuando, o no siquiera si volveré a escribir en esta bitácora. Mis encuentros cercanos con la muerte me han hecho que aprenda a apreciar cada momento como si fuese el último. De cualquier manera, no pienso dejar de luchar hasta el último aliento. Además, no estoy solo, mis amigos están conmigo, y sé que de alguna manera lograremos salir adelante. Ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. El resto, queda en manos del destino.**_

_**Fin de entrada, Howler O'Donnell."**_

Howler presionó el botón de guardar, y cerró la bitácora. No sabía si ese sería su último informe que escribiría en ella. Pero cualquiera que fuese el destino que le aguardara, no iba a huir. Guardó su laptop, se acostó en la cama, y antes de dormirse, el pensamiento de saber que no estaría solo de alguna manera mermó un poco la ansiedad que sentía. Lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, pasaría, y sin importar que tan malo pareciera, él le plantaría cara. Y sus amigos estarían allí con él. Todos lo iban a enfrentar, juntos.

_FIN._


End file.
